Will You Be Mine?
by mvm96
Summary: Harry tidak masuk kerja selama beberapa hari, Hermione memutuskan untuk mengunjunginya dan hasilnya...mengejutkan!


" Harry" Hermione mengetuk pintu apartemen milik sahabatnya namun tidak ada jawaban dari pria itu " Harry Potter, buka pintunya"

Masih tidak ada sahutan, Hermione menghela napas dengan frustasi. Dia menunggu jawaban beberapa menit sebelum menutup matanya dan ber-Apparate langsung ke dalam apartemen sahabatnya itu.

Plop!

Hermione muncul di ruang tamu Harry dan pemandangan di dalamnya sungguh mengejutkan. Tumpukan baju kotor, Daily Prophet berserakan dan beberapa botol wiski api berhamburan di ruang tamu Harry. Rasa kesal kini berganti rasa cemas, Hermione segera berlari ke kamar Harry dan membuka pintunya.

" Harry!"

Harry berbaring di tempat tidur dengan malas-malasan, tangannya memegang botol wiski api yang berisi tinggal separuh botol.

" Demi Merlin, Hermione, sedang apa kau di sini?" Harry menggerutu pelan.

" Sedang apa aku disini? Aku mencarimu dan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu apartemenmu seperti orang gila" Hermione memandang Harry dengan kesal " Jangan minum lagi, Potter" dia menarik botol wiski api itu dari tangan Harry ketika pria itu hendak meneguknya lagi.

" Aku sudah dewasa, Mione, kembalikan padaku"

" Ada apa denganmu?" Hermione membuang wiski api itu ke tempat sampah.

" Ada apa denganku?" Harry mendengus sebelum tertawa " Kau sungguh lucu, Mione. Ada apa denganku?" dia tertawa makin keras dan Hermione yakin sahabatnya ini mabuk berat.

" Kau mabuk, Harry" Hermione menghela napas dan menuju lemari Harry untuk mencari ramuan hangover.

" Aku tidak mabuk, Mione, aku bersenang-senang" balas Harry, nyengir.

" Buka mulutmu" Hermione membuka sumbat botol ramuan hangover yang di temukannya " Ayo, Potter, buka mulutmu"

Harry mengangkat alis dan menurut, Hermione menuangkan isi botol itu dan Harry menelannya dalam satu tegukan besar. Butuh beberapa menit sebelum mata Harry lebih fokus dan dia memandang Hermione seperti baru menyadari kehadirannya.

" Hermione!" Harry memandang Hermione dengan kaget dan memandang sekeliling " Um – ada apa denganku?"

" Kau mabuk berat, Harry" Hermione menghela napas dan duduk di samping Harry.

" Mabuk? Oh…wiski api" Harry menggaruk belakang lehernya

" Yeah, berapa kali harus ku bilang padamu agar jangan minum alkohol, Potter?"

" Maaf, aku hanya…bosan" Harry mengangkat bahu.

Harry menghindari pandangan Hermione dan gadis itu tahu ada yang Harry sembunyikan darinya. Hermione menghela napas pelan dan meraih tangan Harry, meremasnya lembut.

" Kau membuatku cemas, Harry, kau tidak masuk kantor dan tidak muncul dimana pun"

" Maaf" Harry balas meremas pelan tangan Hermione

" Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hermione, suaranya pelan.

Hermione bisa melihat ada rasa sakit di mata Harry ketika Hermione menanyakan pertanyaan ini padanya.

" Aku ingin mengejutkan Ginny semalam, mengajaknya kencan" Harry memulai " Aku ber-Apparate ke apartemennya namun yang aku temukan bukan hanya Ginny" dia memejamkan mata " Dia bersama Roger Davis"

" Harry, bisa saja mereka hanya –"

" Mereka berciuman" potong Harry " Mereka bahkan tak sadar aku ada di sana" dia menambahkan " Aku hanya memandang mereka dan bersembunyi untuk memastikan yang kulihat itu tidak salah, Ginny mengatakan bahwa dia hanya menyukai ketenaranku, bahwa dia lebih mencintai Davis"

" Oh, Harry…" Hermione langsung memeluk erat pemuda itu " Aku tak percaya Ginny lakukan ini padamu" dia menambahkan dengan lirih.

" Begitu juga denganku" mata Harry berkaca-kaca " Merlin, Hermione, kenapa orang yang ku cintai tak mencintaiku kembali?"

" Sshhh….jangan bicara begitu, Harry, ada banyak orang yang mencintaimu" kata Hermione " Kau punya aku, ingat? Kau punya Teddy dan masih banyak lagi"

Harry memandang Hermione beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk dan memeluk sahabatnya itu erat, tak tahu apa yang terjadi jika dia tidak memiliki Hermione.

" Setidaknya kau lebih dulu mengetahuinya ketimbang kalian terlanjur sudah menikah" hibur Hermione " dan aku pastikan padamu kalau Ginny akan mendapatkan pembicaraan serius denganku" dia menambahkan.

" Trims, Hermione, tapi jangan suruh dia minta maaf atau menyuruhku kembali padanya, aku tak mau kembali pada orang yang sudah menghianatiku" gumam Harry.

" Tentu tidak, Harry, aku lebih senang jika kau mencari pengganti gadis seperti itu"

" Kurasa peristiwa ini juga menyadarkan aku pada sesuatu, Mione" Harry menghela napas pelan " A-Aku…kurasa aku tak mencintai Ginny"

" Sori?" Hermione mengangkat alis

" Aku – entahlah – aku tidak merasa sakit atau marah ketika melihat mereka berciuman, aku hanya kecewa karena dia tidak jujur padaku, itu saja" Harry mengangkat bahu " Aku sudah memikirkannya berulang-ulang dan kurasa aku hanya menganggap Ginny seperti adikku"

" Jadi kenapa kau mabuk, Potter?"

" Aku hanya…entahlah, semua perasaan ini membuatku bingung"

" Kau mabuk untuk mengisi waktu luang, demi merlin" Hermione memegang kepalanya dengan sedikit frustasi " Bagaiman kalau aku tidak menyeruak masuk ke apartemenmu, eh? Kau bisa saja tidak mempedulikan hidupmu"

" Karena itu aku mempunyai Hermione Granger di sampingku" kata Harry, ringan" Apa yang ku lakukan kalau tidak ada kau, Mione?" Harry terkekeh pelan.

" Well, mungkin kau masih di kelas satu dan berjuang menyelesaikan ujianmu?" balas Hermione dan mereka berdua tertawa " Kau sudah makan?"

" Aku tidak makan sejak semalam"

" Oh, baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita memasak?"

" Bagaimana jika kita ke restoran Muggle? Aku sudah memesan tempat yang harusnya aku dan – yah, Ginny – tapi aku ingin pergi bersamamu" kata Harry, tersenyum.

" Kau yakin? Maksudku, jika itu membuatmu tertekan aku – "

" Bagaimana bisa aku merasa tertekan jika makan malam bersama sahabat terbaikku?" protes Harry, tertawa.

" Baiklah, tapi kau harus mandi, Potter, aku tak mau makan malam dengan badan baumu itu" gurau Hermione

" Itu menyakitkan, Miss Granger" kata Harry dengan cengiran lebar.

" Aku akan ke apartemenku untuk berganti pakaian" kata Hermione, memandang pakaian kantor kementriannya " Aku akan di pandangi orang aneh jika masuk restoran Muggle dengan penampilan seperti ini"

" Kau tetap di apartemenmu dan aku akan menjemputmu setelah aku selesai, bagaimana?"

" Setuju" Hermione mengangguk.

Beberapa menit berikutnya Hermione sudah sibuk di kamarnya dan memikirkan baju apa yang dia akan pakai. Akhirnya dia memutuskan pakaian terusan berwarna biru malam yang anggun dan memakai kalung yang di berikan Harry di ulangtahunnya yang ke dua puluh beberapa bulan lalu, kalung cantik dengan inisial 'H' yang indah. Hermione merias sedikit wajahnya dengan make up tipis dan membiarkan rambutnya jatuh dengan gelombang indah.

Ting Tong!

Hermione tersenyum dan segera menyambar tas kecil silver mililknya, dia membuka pintu apartemen dan menahan nafasnya. Harry berdiri di depannya dengan kemeja biru gelap dan celana hitam, dia tersenyum cerah dan ada setangkai mawar merah di tangannya.

" Wow, Harry" Hermione tersenyum kecil.

" Untukmu, Miss Granger" Harry menyodorkan mawar merah pada Hermione.

" Oh, trims, kau tak perlu repot-repot, Harry" dia menyihir vas dan mengisinya dengan air untuk meletakkan mawar itu.

" Sama sekali tidak, Mione" kata Harry, ringan " Kau tampak sangat cantik"

" Trims" Hermione merasa rasa hangat menjalar di pipinya " Kau juga tampan"

" Trims, Mione. Kita pergi sekarang?"

" Yeah" Hermione mengangguk dan mengunci pintu apartemennya " Kemana kita pergi?"

" Pegang tanganku" Hermione membiarkan tangannya di genggam oleh Harry sebelum pemuda itu membawanya ber-Apparate.

Mereka muncul di sebuah gang kecil, mereka keluar dan melihat sebuah restoran mewah Muggle yang terkenal. Hermione tersentak kecil melihat restoran yang mereka datangi, setahunya restoran ini sangat mahal bahkan butuh berminggu-minggu untuk memesan meja di tempat ini.

" Oh, Harry, ini sungguh luar biasa" gumam Hermione " Ginny harusnya menyesal"

" Mari kita tidak membicarakan Ginny" kata Harry, ringan " Aku akan cek meja kita"

Harry berbicara cepat dengan seorang petugas resepsionis dan mereka masuk ke dalam. Ruangan restoran itu sangat mewah dan nampak beberapa orang kaya yang sedang menikmati makan malam mereka, namun pelayan yang mengantar mereka tidak berhenti di sana melainkan membawa mereka ke lift. Hermione menoleh pada Harry dengan tanda tanya sementara Harry hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Mereka naik lift yang membawa mereka ke lantai puncak restoran dan menemukan sebuah meja dengan dekorasi mawar yang manis di tengah atap restoran itu. Hermione memekik kecil, dia tak menyangka Harry memesan tempat yang super eksklusif di restoran ini.

" Oh, Harry, ini sangat manis" kata Hermione ketika Harry menarikkan kursi untuk dirinya duduk.

" Kuanggap itu pujian, Mione, trims" Harry duduk di depannya.

Pelayan itu menuangkan champagne, biasanya Hermione tidak suka alkohol namun dia rasa kali ini dia harus membiarkan dirinya dan Harry sedikit bersenang-senang.

" Well, mari kita anggap ini perayaan promosimu, bagaimana?" Harry mengangkat gelasnya untuk toast dengan Hermione.

" Darimana kau tahu? Aku belum beritahu siapa pun" Hermoine mengangkat alis.

" Aku mengenalmu jauh lebih baik, kau tahu itu, Mione" kekeh Harry ketika mereka ber-toast dan meminum champagne.

" Kau benar-benar penuh kejutan, Mr Potter" Hermione terkekeh pelan.

Mereka membicarakan hal-hal ringan, mulai dari Hogwarts, pekerjaan mereka di Kementrian, rencana pernikahan Ron dan Luna dan hal-hal lain diluar topic mengenai Ginny. Hermione merasa tubuhnya jauh lebih hangat dan dia tahu ini bukan hanya efek dari champhagne melainkan kenyataan bahwa sahabat sekaligus orang yang dia cintai sedang menikmati makan malam romantic bersamanya.

Ya, Hermione Granger mencintai Harry Potter lebih dari sahabat, dia sudah memendam perasaan ini bertahun-tahun sejak mereka di Hogwarts. Dia tak pernah mengatakan hal ini pada Harry atau siapa pun meskipun entah mengapa Luna bisa mengetahuinya. Luna mengajaknya bicara ketika pesta ulangtahun Ron beberapa bulan lalu dan mengatakan bahwa Hermione harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Harry namun itu tidak semudah perkataan.

Ada rasa takut di balik rasa cintanya pada Harry, dia takut ini merusak persahabatan mereka dan membuat keadaan menjadi aneh. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan reaksi Harry yang menjauhinya kalau pemuda itu tahu bahwa dia sudah jatuh cinta padanya sejak lama. Lebih baik Harry tidak tahu dan tetap di sisinya seperti ini meskipun dia tahu rasanya sakit melihat Harry suatu saat akan memiliki gadis yang akan mendampinginya dan itu bukan dirinya.

" – mione, Hermione"

Hermione tersentak kecil dan menyadari Harry yang tertawa pelan, wajahnya sedikit memanas karena kepergok melamun.

" Sori, Harry, kau bilang apa tadi?" Hermione tersenyum kecil.

" Aku bilang, apa kau mau dansa?" Harry menunjuk lantai dansa yang ada di dekat mereka.

" Kau tidak suka dansa" protes Hermione.

" Yup, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa, Miss Granger" Harry bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya " Bolehkah aku mendapat kehormatan berdansa dengan gadis tercerdas abad ini?"

" Oh, baiklah, Mr Potter" kekeh Hermione dan menerima tangan Harry.

Harry membawa Hermione ke lantai dansa dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione sementara Hermione mengalungkan tangannya di leher Harry. Musik mulai mengalun pelan dan keduanya bergerak perlahan mengikuti irama.

 _You're in my arms, and all the world is calm._

 _The music playing on for only two._

 _So close, together._

 _And when I'm with you_

 _So close, to feeling alive._

 _A life goes by,_

 _Romantic dreams must die._

 _So I bid my goodbye_

 _And never knew._

 _So close, was waiting,_

 _Waiting here with you._

 _And now, forever, I know_

 _All that I wanted_

 _to hold you so close._

 _So close to reaching_

 _That famous happy end._

 _Almost believing_

 _This one's not pretend._

 _And now you're beside me,_

 _And look how far we've come._

 _So far we are. So close..._

 _Oh how could I face the faceless days_

 _If I should lose you now?_

 _We're so close to reaching_

 _that famous happy end,_

 _And almost believing,_

 _this one's not pretend._

 _Let's go on dreaming_

 _for we know we are..._

 _so close, so close_

 _and still so far..._

Keduanya berputar dalam lingkaran kecil sambil masih berpelukan, Hermione menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Harry.

" Hermione?"

Hermione mendongak dan menyadari betapa cemerlangnya mata hijau Harry. Menit berikutnya dia merasakan bibir pemuda itu mendarat lembut di bibirnya. Mereka berciuman beberapa saat sebelum saling menjauhkan diri, tersenyum satu sama lain.

" _Will you be mine?_ "

" _Yes_ " Hermione mengangguk, merasa menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia.


End file.
